


A Reason To Smile Again

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, promp fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Helping Elijah started Sean on the road to his own recovery





	A Reason To Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary verse. Written in response to Linda Hoyland's Reuben Challenge 6. Write a story of any length or topic including these six words:
> 
> Smile  
> white  
> sunbeams  
> arm  
> roses  
> clock

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

After Daniel’s death, Sean didn’t think he would ever smile again, and wasn’t sure he wanted to. It didn’t feel right, being happy when Daniel was gone, so he kept on living, but only on the most basic level. Once he left the city and moved to the cabin, he began to live his life on autopilot, his daily routine performed by rote. Out of habit, every night before he went to bed, he wound the clock that sat on the fireplace mantle, and every morning, just as much out of habit, he got up and ate breakfast. And to accomplish even these routine tasks required Sean to arm himself against the despair that threatened to consume him.

Then Elijah had arrived, uninvited and in need of help. Sean had never seen himself in the role of White Knight, but though his first thought had been to not get involved in the stranger’s troubles, Elijah’s youth, and the bruises standing out on his beautiful face had made it impossible for Sean to turn him away. Sean had never expected helping Elijah would change his life, but it had. Against his will, and no matter how hard he fought against it, he was coming back to life. When he looked in the mirror these days, the man looking back at him wasn’t as much of a stranger as he’d been before. Maybe he wasn’t ready to take center stage and belt out a rousing rendition of “Everything’s Coming Up Roses,” but he was well on his way to becoming the man he used to be.

After Daniel’s death, morning had meant another day of isolation, but now, when sunbeams danced across the cabin’s wood floors, signaling the start of a new day, Sean met it with anticipation because he knew he’d be spending it with Elijah, the man who had given him a reason to smile again.


End file.
